


חור שחור קטן

by DownDownFangirl



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, הרפתקאות, חתולים, כריסטופר פוץ, עברית | Hebrew, עולמות אחרים, פאנפיקים בעברית, שוב פעם עברית, תסכול
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownDownFangirl/pseuds/DownDownFangirl
Summary: בתקופה האחרונה כריסטופר הרגיש שאין לו מקום יותר בטירת קרסטומנסי. הוא ידע שיש לו מקום, בתיאוריה; כולם עדיין התייחסו אליו כאל הקרסטומנסי הבא, עדיין ראו בו את כריסטופר הישן והטוב שהציל אותם מהצל, ילד הפלא הנחמד. אבל הם רצו לשמור עליו.ועכשיו זה כבר לא מספיק.
Relationships: Christopher Chant & Millie, Christopher Chant/Millie
Kudos: 1





	חור שחור קטן

"כל כך משעמם לי, אני עומד למות משעמום." כריסטופר לא דיבר לאף אחד מיוחד, הוא פשוט שכב על מיטתו וסיפר לתקרה עד כמה הוא אומלל. עוד מימיו הראשונים בטירה הוא גילה שהיתה בכך נחמה מסוימת.  
"כן? עוד משהו שאתה רוצה לומר, פינוקי?" נשמע קול מכיוון הדלת. כריסטופר זינק בבהלה. המשרתים היו כל כך רגילים לשטויות שלו; הם היו מחייכים, מכשפים עוד עוגייה פנימה והולכים.  
"מילי!" היא נראתה גבוהה יותר, שזופה יותר, ובאופן מוזר - בעלת פנים אפילו יותר עגולות מאשר בדרך כלל. הוא הרגיש פתאום הרבה יותר טוב. "מה את עושה פה?!"  
"מגיעה בחזרה לטירת קרסטומנסי היקרה ללבי לכבוד הקיץ, כדי לצוד כרישים בבריכה שלה?"  
"מה?" כריסטופר עדיין התאושש מהסחרחורת שגרמה לו העמידה הפתאומית. הוא באמת הפך לזקן במיוחד בחודשים האחרונים. האלה (מילי) לבשה מכנסי ג'ינס שהיא גנבה מאחד העולמות וחולצת פשתן ארוכה מעולמה של אשת. סימן שהיא כבר הספיקה לעבור בחדרה ולהצטייד בבגדי הקיץ שלה. מילי תמיד הגזימה בבגדי קיץ, אחרי מה שהיא טענה שהיתה "התלבושת האחידה המשעממת והנוראית ביותר בתולדות כל התלבושות האחידות של סדרת העולמות המקושרים, אי פעם." אף אחד לא הקשיב לה, כי היא שמחה לחזור לבית הספר בסיום כל חופשה בצורה שהיתה מעוררת בחילה ממש.  
"...ואז נלך לכפר למשחק הקריקט של שבת, ואני סוף סוף אכסח לך את הצורה, ו… כריס! אתה לא מקשיב לי!"  
"כן." הוא ניער את ראשו. "נכון. סליחה. מוזר לפגוש עוד מישהו נורמלי אחרי כל כך הרבה חודשים של שעמום עם אוסף החנונים הטיפשי הזה שקיבצו לי. כבר הייתי מעדיף ללמוד לבד עם פביאן, כמו בימים הטובים כשכולם שנאו אותי ויכולתי לעשות מה שרציתי."  
"שקרן."  
הוא נתן לה אגרוף בכתף. רגל גאה קפצה בהפתעה מאחורי האלה ושרטה את כריסטופר לאורך האמה שלו. הוא צווח.  
"מאוד מרשים." גיחכה מילי והרימה את רגל גאה, שהעמידה פנים שהיא החתולה הכי נחמדה ובלתי מזיקה שהיתה מעולם. היא תמיד הגנה בצורה טיפשית על מילי, גם כשזו ממש לא הזדקקה לעזרתה.  
"כולכם נגדי." אמרה כריסטופר בדרמטיות, וצנח שוב על מיטתו. "אני כאן כל השנה, תקוע בחדרים המעופשים האלו, אוסף החנונים מזדחל מאחוריי בחנפנות, מעמיד פנים שאכפת לי מתיאוריית הקסם המשולשת ומכל הזבל התיאורטי שגבריאל טוען שאני צריך לדעת באופן דחוף. הא! אני **מת** לעשות משהו!"  
"אם תעשה משהו, סביר להניח שתוך שתי נשמות באמת תהיה מת." אמרה מילי.  
כריסטופר נהם, ובעט ברגלה באיום כדי שלא תתיישב על המיטה שלו. עכשיו, כשהאלה כאן, הולך להיות הרבה יותר מעניין בטירה הזו.

"...אז תפסתי אותו ואמרתי לו, הי, בוא נכין מלכודת מכושפת ונגרום למרדכי לעבור לעולם המצחיק ההוא בסדרה ארבע, זה שבו יש רק קופים ודינוזאורים, ולא ניתן לו לחזור במשך שבועיים! ואת יודעת מה הוא אמר לי?"  
"מה?" שאלה מילי. הם ירדו לארוחת הערב, וכל אדם שעבר לידם התמוגג ממנה והתחיל טקס שלם ומבחיל של "הו מילי, חזרת אלינו!" "מילי, יקירתי, מה יהיה עם הנעליים שלך?" "מילי, קיבלת את המכתבים שלי?". לקחו להם עשרים דקות להגיע מהחדר שלה אל הקומה הראשונה.  
"שהוא צריך לעשות שיעורי בית. פשוט הלך לחדר שלו, ממלמל כמו קוף."  
"מביש." מילי נאנחה. "אני לא סובלת את רוב המתלמדים האלו, ואתה עוד צריך לבלות איתם במשך כל ה - כריסטופר, מה זה?!" היא נעצרה בבת אחת מול מרכז המבואה של הטירה, שם ניצב מחזה מוזר ביותר.  
מישהו שרטט סימנים מורכבים על הרצפה, בחלקה בצורת מעוין גדול, ובדיוק במרכזו היה חור של כלום. הכלום היה בדיוק ברוחב המתאים לאדם מבוגר. סביב המעוין ניצבו וילונות קסם זוהרים, שמילי הבינה שנועדו למנוע ממי שלא אמור להיכנס אל המעוין להיכנס אליו.  
"זו ההמצאה החדשה של גבריאל -" כריסטופר אמר, בהבעה משועממת, והמשיך ללכת לעבר חדר האוכל. מילי מיהרה להדביק אותו. "שער למקום שבין לבין שאף אחד לא צריך לתחזק, הוא פועל באופן קבוע. גבריאל טוען שאחוזי ההצלחה של משימות מחלקת הפיקוח טיפסו פלאים בזכות השער, ושהוא חסך ככה רבע מיליון בשנה שעברה. בלה בלה. למי אכפת."  
"אני מבינה שהוא לא מרשה לך לעבור דרך השער?" אמרה מילי בערמומיות. היחסים של גבריאל וכריסטופר, גם אם מעולם לא צנחו בחזרה לשפל של החודשים הראשונים בהם כריסטופר הגיע לטירה, עברו עליות ומורדות. גבריאל התקשה להבין מה כריסטופר רוצה, וכריסטופר טען בעקשנות שאם גבריאל ממילא מסרב לתת לו לעשות כלום, אין שום סיבה שהוא יספר לו. מילי חשבה שהם הצמד הכי מגוחך שהיא ראתה מימיה, והיא למדה בבית ספר שלשתי המנהלות שלו קראו "האמפטי" ו"דאמפטי".  
כריסטופר ירה בה מבט רושף. היא צריכה להוציא אותו קצת החוצה, הוא זקוק לניעור רציני.  
הם נכנסו לחדר האוכל.  
"יופי, אפשר להתחיל." אמר גבריאל. הוא ישב בקצהו של השולחן, מעיין בפיזור נפש בערימת ניירות חתומים, והרים את ראשו לרגע. "שלום, מילי, כבר חזרת אלינו? חשבתי ששנת הלימודים עוד לא נגמרה."  
היא נאנחה. אולי יש משהו בתלונות הבלתי פוסקות של כריסטופר.

כשמילי קמה למחרת לקח לה רגע להיזכר איפה היא. היתה כמות גדולה של אור שמש על הפנים שלה; זה לא הרגיש כמו אולם שינה מספר רבע בפנימיית רויאלטי יורק. בנוסף, על הרגל שלה ישב משהו חמים, פרוותי ומדגדג.  
"בוקר טוב, רגל גאה." מילי התרוממה ופיהקה פיהוק ענק. השעה היתה שמונה וחצי, והיא חייבת לרדת לארוחת הבוקר לפני תשע. היא זינקה (למורת רוחה המובהקת של רגל גאה) העיפה את השמיכה שלה הצדה ודידתה על גבי השטיח האדום שלה אל חדר האמבטיה. בזמן שצחצחה שיניים היא חשבה על היום שעומד לפניהם, בדגש על בעיה מרכזית אחת: איך היא תגרום לכריסטופר, שהלך ונראה כמו כלבלב מפונק מיום ליום, לצאת מהריפיון המטופש שלו ולחזור לעצמו? התכנון הראשוני שלה כלל הרבה קריקט, בניית בית עץ, זריקת ערמונים על העוברים והשבים תוך ישיבה בבית העץ, קריאת ספרים (לתת למילי לקרוא הרבה ספרים היה חלק חיוני מהתוכנית החינוכית) והרבה קסמים נגד הנערים האחרים שהתחנכו בטירה. היא אמנם לא רצתה לעודד את המלנכוליה של כריסטופר **מדי** , אבל הם באמת נראו כמו חבורה רכרוכית ודרשו ניעור טוב.  
אבל הכוונות הטובות שלה זכו למשב רוח צונן ישירות לאחר ארוחת הבוקר, לאחר שבמהלכה היא עסקה בעיקר בשכנוע מחושב היטב - "כריס, בוא נבנה בית עץ." - "לא." - "אז אני אבנה לבד ואכשף אותו כך שאתה לא תוכל להיכנס." - "בואי נתערב שהכשפים שלך לא יצליחו להתמודד מולי." - "חה חה, נפלת בפח, דביל." פביאן חייך אל שניהם במאור פנים ונופף אליהם כדי שיצטרפו אליו במבואה. מילי הלכה בעקבותיו, גוררת את כריסטופר מאחוריה, אספה את רגל גאה בדרך וניצלה את ההזדמנות כדי להציץ שוב בשער המעוין. היא תהתה מאיפה השער של גבריאל שואב את כוחו. אולי מאחת הנשמות שלו.  
"ובכן -" פביאן כחכח בגרונו "- גבריאל ואני חשבנו הרבה על כך, והחלטנו שהדרך הטובה ביותר לנצל את הקיץ הזה באופן מוצלח במיוחד - בהתחשב בכך שאת, מילי, כבר עברת מזמן את רמת שיעורי הכישוף למתקדמים בבית הספר שלך, ושאתה, כריסטופר, זקוק לחיזוק של הידע התיאורטי שלך - היא להעניק לכם שיעורי קסם משותפים מדי יום בשעות הבוקר, רק שניכם ואני! נכון שזה יהיה כיף?" הוא מחא כף וחייך אליהם.  
לבנת ברזל התיישבה בבטן של מילי. כמה חסר מודעות בן אדם אחד יכול להיות? היא תהתה בייאוש, ואז הסיטה את ראשה לעבר כריסטופר.  
הוא צעק בזעם חסר מילים, רקע ברגלו בחוזקה וניפץ בועת קסם שהתפוצצה בפניו של פביאן והדפה אותו באלימות אל הקיר הנגדי של האולם. לפני שמילי הספיקה לצעוק עליו הוא רץ לעבר המעוין, קרע את יריעות הקסם שניצבו סביבו ונעלם.  
מילי לא חשבה פעמיים. היא רצה וזינקה בעקבותיו, כשרגל גאה עדיין אחוזה בזרועותיה.

כריסטופר נחת בטלטלה בין הסלעים, ליד הכניסה לעולמות אחת עשרה ושתיים עשרה. הוא לא היה רגיל לנחות בטלטלה. הוא לא היה רגיל להיכנס למקום שבין לבין כאורח. המקום שבין לבין היה שלו… וזו אולי הסיבה לכך שהוא הפך למה שהפך להיות במהלך החודשים האחרונים.  
בתקופה האחרונה כריסטופר הרגיש שאין לו מקום יותר בטירת קרסטומנסי. הוא ידע שיש לו מקום, בתיאוריה; כולם עדיין התייחסו אליו כאל הקרסטומנסי הבא, עדיין ראו בו את כריסטופר הישן והטוב שהציל אותם מהצל, ילד הפלא הנחמד. אבל הם רצו לשמור עליו. אחרי מאורעות פרשיית הצל הם עברו תקופה של בחינה מדוקדקת והרבה ועדות ממשלתיות, וכולם היו כל כך עייפים - ומלאי הקלה מכך שהוסר העול הקיומי שהצל הנחית עליהם - עד שהם רק רצו לחיות את חייהם בנחת. בהתחלה גם כריסטופר חשב שזה יהיה נחמד. מגיל שתיים עשרה עד ארבע עשרה הוא הסתדר עם שאר הנערים בטירה, התעניין בלימודים שלו, דמיין עם אילו אתגרים הוא יצטרך להתמודד כקרסטומנסי. שנה עברה, ועוד שנה.  
ואז זה כבר לא היה מספיק.  
הוא רצה להיכנס לשטח, לעשות משהו. מילי כבר לא היתה לידו, הנערים האחרים בטירה התחלפו מדי שנה, והוא התגעגע לתחושת הביטחון שהיתה לו פעם - גם אם היא היתה קצרה; בבית הספר, בביקורים אצל האלה החיה בעולם ממנו היא באה, בכל מה שעשה שהיתה לו תחושת מטרה, וקוהרנטיות.  
מה הוא עושה עכשיו? בשביל מה כל ההכשרה הזו?  
ולכן, כשפביאן הטיל עליו עוד מהלומה חסרת תועלת שנועדה להעניק למבוגרים תחושה של יכולת, אחריות, מעשיות - הוא הרגיש תהום נפערת ביניהם ופשוט רצה להיעלם, להפסיק להרגיש כל כך אבוד. אז הוא קפץ.  
טיפשי מצדו. הרי הוא ממילא יצטרך לחזור -  
"כריסטופר!"  
מילי צנחה בין הסלעים, לצדו. רגל גאה זינקה בצווחה ונעצה ציפורניים בכתף שלו.  
"אני חייב לומר לגבריאל שיש תקלה במנגנון הכניסה לכאן." אמר כריסטופר. הוא ניער את הציפורניים של רגל גאה מעליו. "איה!"  
מילי הצליחה להיעמד ונתנה לו אגרוף בבטן. "הייתי נותנת לך הרצאה על כמה אתה סתום, אבל לפי הפרצוף שלך כבר הבנת את זה. כבר הבנת את זה?"  
"אה…" לכריסטופר ממש התחשק להרביץ לה בחזרה, אבל הדם שגעש במוחו לפני דקה כבר נרגע, והוא הוקף שוב בתחושת הריקנות האיומה. זה היה הרבה יותר גרוע. "כן."  
האלה הסתכלה עליו בחשדנות, ואז בדאגה. היא פתחה את הפה כאילו היא מתכוונת לומר לו משהו החלטי, ואז סגרה אותו ושלחה אליו יד במקום זאת. "בוא."  
"אנחנו חוזרים?" כריסטופר שאל.  
"אתה באמת שואל?..." היא ניערה את ראשה. "לא. אנחנו הולכים מכאן."  
"שיהיה." הוא החל ללכת אחריה לעבר ערפל הכניסה לסדרת העולמות של שתים עשרה. הוא לא שאל אותה למה.

תוך מספר שניות הם ניצבו ברחוב עמוס בתים רבי קומות, לצד כביש סואן בו צפרו מאות מכוניות.  
"לא, לא ולא. אני מזהה את העולם הזה. הוא המקום המפחיד, חסר קסם וכל זה. אני מסרב להמשיך כאן." כריסטופר משך את ידה של מילי לאחור, אבל היא התנגדה לו.  
"תהיה בשקט לרגע," היא אמרה. "תסתכל; הזוויות כאן שונות," הוא הסתכל, ושם לב פתאום: הן אכן היו. צדי הבתים, קצוות המדרכות, אפילו שולי המכוניות - כולן היו רכות יותר, זוהרות. "ויש כאן קסם באוויר! תרגיש." היא אחזה באגרופה את האוויר ומשכה כלפיהם בתנועה מעוגלת. יחד עם האוויר, נמשכו כלפי חוטים דקיקים של קסם שנראה כמו כל העולם הזה - רך וזוהר.  
הוא התרשם בעל כורחו.  
הם המשיכו ללכת קדימה, נזהרים מהמכונות האיומות שהחרישו את האוזניים ונהמו עשן. לצד המכוניות הסתובבו גם לא מעט אנשים, לבושים בבגדים צבעוניים ובוהקים בעלי הדפסים עליזים של דמויות, בעלי חיים וחפצים. הבתים היו גבוהים ובעלי חזיתות בהירות, וחלקם ניצבו על כלוסנאות (למרות שלא היו מים בשום מקום נראה לעין).  
"הנה. אנחנו צריכים להתחיל כאן." מילי דחפה אותו לעבר מדרגות שטיפסו אל בניין גדול, שהודבקו עליו אותיות בשפה שכריסטופר לא הכיר. האותיות היו זוויתיות, מקושקשות, ונראה שנכתבו מלמעלה למטה. לפני שהספיק למחות או לשאול את מילי איפה הם ואיך היא יודעת לאן ללכת, לכל הרוחות, הוא מצא את עצמו באולם כניסה גדול שהזכיר לו כניסה לספרייה מפוארת, ומילי נעלמה.

מילי קצת פחדה מהרגע בו היא תצטרך לספר לכריסטופר על אנטון וסאקורה. אבל זה מה שיש עכשיו, והיא תהיה חייבת להתמודד גם עם התגובה שלו. אולי כבר עדיף להדהים אותו בשביל לחלץ אותו מהמצב הרפוי והנורא הזה שהוא נכנס אליו.  
אנטון פתח את הדלת בפנים מפוזרות שאורו כשהוא הבין שזו מילי. "שלום, מילי! איך זכינו שתבואי אלינו בחודשי הקיץ? כבר אמרתי לסאקורה כמה פעמים שלמרות שאנחנו מתגעגעים אלייך, את תחזרי רק בספטמבר הבא. היא כל כך תשמח לראות אותך!"  
מילי חייכה אליו. הוא היה איש גוץ, עליז, בעל חיוך רחב, עיניים מלוכסנות ותלבושת ססגונית במיוחד. "יש באולם הכניסה מישהו שאני אשמח להציג לכם."

זה לא היה מבלבל בלבד; זה גם היה מוזר במיוחד. למה בדיוק "כיף להכיר אותך, כריסטופר, שמענו עליך כל כך הרבה"? הוא היה מבולבל, בלבול שהתעצם בגלל הצורה המוזרה של העולם הזה ובשל הידיעה שבעצם, הוא אמור להתלהב. הוא אמור להנות מהבילוי בעולם חדש, לנסות להבין אותו...  
אז הוא ישב במשך כל ההיכרות שמילי ערכה לו עם אנטון (האיש) וסאקורה (בתו, מסתבר), חייך בנימוס בזמן שהיא לחשה שהיא תסביר לו הכל אחר כך, הנהן כשאנטון התחיל לדבר במבטא בולט על כך שהוא כבר לא יכול לחכות לשמוע מכריסטופר הכל על תיאוריית הקסם המשולשת, ועקב אחריה כשמילי ביקשה ללכת לנוח והובילה אותם לחדר אורחים צבעוני ומלא בובות פרווה. הוא התיישב על מיטה אחת, הסתכל סביבו וחיכה עד שמילי תסגור את הדלת ותטיל כישוף שקט על החדר. ואז הוא הרים גבה.

"אז את לא רק לומדת כישוף בבית הספר, מצאת בנוסף דרך לצאת למסעות רוח **מאולם השינה שלך**?" שאל כריסטופר, בנימת אי אמון. מילי, שישבה מול ושיחקה בידיה, התפתלה. "למען האמת, השתמשתי בטכניקה שאתה תיארת לי כשיצאת למסעות הרוח שלך, בבית הספר."  
"לא יאומן. ובזמן הזה אני יושב לי בטירה, מושבת בגלל החוקים של גבריאל, ואת מתהוללת לך ב… מה זה העולם הזה בכלל, לכל הרוחות?"  
"אני אספר לך. אבל תוריד את ההבעה הרגזנית הזו מהפרצוף."  
כריסטופר פתח את הפה במחאה.  
"לא, אני רצינית, כריס. רציתי לספר לך, אבל לא רציתי לעשות את זה במכתב, ולא רציתי להוציא לך את העיניים. אני יודעת איך זה להיות בטירה, זוכר? אני לא נמצאת בצד של גבריאל."  
כריסטופר שפשף את העיניים ונאנח. "בסדר."  
"תודה," אמרה מילי בענייניות. "בקיצור, שוטטתי בין הכניסות לעולמות של הסדרות השונות, ועם הזמן ראיתי שנוצר מעין… קפל כזה בין פתח לפתח. אז דחפתי אחד מהם, לשם הסקרנות, וגיליתי שהוא נראה כמו אקורדיון, מתרחב מבפנים. ויש שם עשרות עולמות, כריסטופר. אולי אפילו מאות."  
"אני חושב שזה מה שלמדתי עם פביאן מתישהו. אבל כמובן, לא היתה לי הזדמנות לנסות את זה!" זעם כריסטופר.  
"אוי, תשתוק," אמרה מילי. "אתה תקבל הזדמנויות." היא נשכבה על המיטה השנייה, בעטה את הנעליים שלה אל השטיח והמשיכה לדבר. "אז התחלתי לבקר בראשונים, וגיליתי שרובם שונים זה מזה בוריאציות קטנות מאוד. ואז הגעתי לעולם הזה, והוא היה כל כך מוזר! בהתחלה לא הכרתי אף אחד, אבל יום אחד ישבתי בפארק וסאקורה התחילה לשחק איתי בכדור. ראיתי שיש לה כוחות קסם, אבל נראה שלא רק שאין לה שליטה בהם, אלא שהיא גם מקבלת יכולת אחרת בכל פעם. כמו פרץ של... השראה, אולי. כזה שיכול לעבור בכל רגע."  
כריסטופר שקע במחשבות. זה לא נשמע לו מוכר.  
"התחברתי איתה, ואנטון הגיע כדי לבדוק שהכל בסדר, ודיברנו הרבה על קסם… והוא סוף סוף הסביר לי למה העולם הזה מוזר כל כך!"  
היא עברה לקצה של כריסטופר, נרגשת, והסבירה לו איך מלחמת העולם השנייה (שנכחה בעיקר בסדרת העולמות של שתיים עשרה) פיצלה את העולם הזה: אמנם גרמניה הפסידה במלחמה, אבל לפני כן יפן הספיקה לבצע סדרת כיבושים טריטוריאלים מחושבים היטב. כתוצאה מכך, בערך חצי מהמדינות בעולם עברו עשרות שנים תחת שלטון יפני, גורם שהכריע על האדריכלות ועל התרבות באופן דרסטי.  
"... אתה יודע איפה אנחנו נמצאים עכשיו? בפריז."  
"פריז?!"  
"היפנים עשו עבודה טובה."


End file.
